Crash
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: CoL Entry. Relena needs to show Heero what he needs, and what she deserves. Lemon.


**Crash**

Written for CoL, I bring you the reason why I should never drink Pepsi while writing. This is...a seriously good work on my smut skills but nevertheless, I bring you 1xR Smutness. (Also wasn't betaed)

Warning: Total Freakin' Lemon. And there is slight bits of bondage (not even close to what some may call disgusting either)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. But oh the fun.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

It was the perfect time to escape from chaos. Her feet walked with a quick stride around her bedroom for one last check of things needed. Everything required was tucked inside her small black sash backpack that sat against her shoulder blade while she tied her hair up. Tonight was the night she would become free.

Walking over toward her balcony windows, she opened the doors to feel the cool breeze brush against her pale skin, leaving small chills to caress her.

The black silk tee rode up across her abdomen as she lowered herself over the lip of the balcony rail. Rain from late morning had left everything wet and slippery still, making it a bit more difficult to keep a grip. Her hands skimmed down the trial of vines and roses until both feet were only a foot or two from the ground, leaving her to jump down.

A lick of a smile graced her pink lips as she headed toward the get away car of the night: a black Viper with silver streaks along the side of the doors.

It matched her attitude perfectly. Pulling down her shirt to hide a small kanji name tattoo, she opened the door and tossed the bag on the passenger seat before hopping in with ease. The car purred to life as she took off down the road and into the city lights.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Darkness seeped into every pore while he pulled himself out of the bed. The mattress started to beckon him to sleep once more and he almost took its offer. It seemed to be the only good thing this week. At first it started out alright with the soft and intriguing looks he'd received from his long time love interest but then just like that she seemed to lose that look of a kitten and turned a cold shoulder to him. He guessed that since that was what he always gave her for over five years it was just karma smacking him dead in the jaw.

The smell of alcohol still lingered on his lips but it was the only way for him to fall asleep.

Everything turned to shit. Though it hardly dulled his senses, it at least left him to feel a bit more lulled to sleep. And it did only it stayed for a few hours before he was shifting in his sleep and ending up with a headache. Tonight was no different, though the soft wind blowing in from outside tickled his skin and left him thinking Mother Nature had a (cruel) sense of humor and teased him. Kicking off the dark blue blankets from his legs, he sighed and let his body fall back against the headboard. If only that damn stare that she'd given him yesterday would leave his mind.

The back of eyelids started to slowly become too heavy and soon he'd drifted off into another horror filled sleep.

He never heard the sound of the car engine racing down the street and dying at the bottom of his apartment building. Possibly, the alcohol did have an effect.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

It had taken all of fifteen minutes from the mansion to his apartment. The smell of the fuel rising from behind the car drifted to her nose, making her blood pound in her ears. There was just something about cars, sex and a certain ex-pilot that had her body hyped.

A chill raced up her spine making her pull the laps of her leather jacket closer to her body for warmth. She knew it wasn't the weather but the adrenaline building in her body, growing and seeping in her blood. What was planned tonight would change everything sane and possibly make insanity look a bit rational. The curve of her lips pulled up which she hid behind the collar of her jacket as she went to the front door and slipped in. He would never forget this night and she doubted if she'd ever want to.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

He couldn't make out much in his dream. Everything seemed to blur and twist into something else before he could make out a grasping thought leaving him bewildered. He could feel a slick drop of sweat roll down his forehead while his body seemed to turn into an inferno. Why was he so hot? Once every so often, pale silk skin would cross behind his eyes. Two blue orbs would twinkle and cast their spell over him, making him want nothing more than to follow. Smooth blonde tresses, blue eyes, creamy silk skin: he knew who it was that seemed to haunt him.

"Asleep already Heero?" Her voice asked him, her lips twitching up into a smile.

"Hn," he moaned, brow squinting.

There was weight that made the bed shift and his body moved along with it. Pressure was positioned on his midsection as two limbs sprawled across his waist. "Heero baby, why don't you wake up?" Something soft touched his lips that tasted like pure heaven. Without even thinking of it, his mouth moved and tangled with another. A soft giggle had his mind running laps until his eyes slowly cracked open to find a set of orbs that made him only think of the night sky scattered with twinkling stars.

"Ah so I see my prince charming has finally awakened from his eternal slumber." Again he could here the soft giggles that had pulled him from his sleep. She placed her lips against his again, licking his bottom lip before pulling back. Her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip almost looking as though she were trying to stop from giggling again. Those blue eyes however betrayed her mirth and twinkled even brighter. "Might it have been my kiss that awoke my knight?" A frown pulled at her lips as she ticked her head to the side letting a pool of her hair spill over her shoulder. "But I thought it was the princess who was supposed to be asleep?"

The smile pulled at her lips and once again she leaned down and kissed his lips, elbows placed beside his head. Softness. His hands motioned behind her head and filmed through the fine strands that bundled up into a tie. With ease, it was loosened and the shimmering strands fanned about their faces, curtaining the intimate duel between the two.

Moans filtered in the room before he lost contact with the angel.

"Mmmm, Heero you taste better than I expected." She purred and it was then that his eyes were fully awakened. Relena sat against his body, her thighs sandwiching his waist as her chest was up against his. A dream. He was dreaming again.

Mind-reading Relena ticked her head to the side again, giving her the allure of innocence. "No Heero you're not dreaming." A black silk tee slightly bunched up at her navel, giving him a glimpse of skin at the bottom and to add injury to insult, had a low cut to show off her pert bosoms. Movement around his waist caused his eyes to flow down and find that her thighs were only covered in thigh highs and a garter strap which linked up to – Oh God, a mini black skirt to match. Eyes wide as saucers, he almost thought he'd had died and gone to heaven. The skirt hardly left anything to imagination; it was almost an illusion itself to modesty.

Barely reaching her thighs it sat just below her midsection, giving an astonishing image of lacy black panties. Blonde curls graced the side of it and his mouth watered.

"Re-relena?" His voice dry, it was hard to even recognize it when he spoke. But he had to know if this really was happening. That it wasn't some sort of trick played upon him and he would wake up in agony of loss and a boner that would leave him in even more pain if he moved. Speaking of said boner, the blonde haired angel was moving her ass against it and making him pant. "Stop. Stop doing that." He moaned through clenched teeth.

"But why? You seem to be enjoying it." She whispered in a purr and it had him thinking of all the naughtiest thoughts. Damn it and his primeval imagination. It was bad enough with her little actions; the thoughts just seemed to add to her arousing presence. Shaking his head, he tried again.

"You're killing me. What are you doing here – and in _that_?" He motioned his head toward her wardrobe making her glance down at her appearance before lifting her face up with a treasure cat's smile.

He gulped.

"I'm here," once again her bottom ran against his hardened member, making his eyes squeeze shut for a moment before opening up to find her an inch from his face, "because it's time that I get what I deserve." A soft pink appendage slipped from her mouth and licked his bottom lip making him gape which she took advantage of and slipped past parted lips and tasted the crevices of his mouth.

Another moan escaped him which had been building up without his knowing.

"And to give you what you want as well." Relena pulled back, allowing her back to straighten and make her round breasts bounce lightly. His eyes trailed back up to hers and found mischief mixed with determination. He knew he'd never be able to fight her back because she was right. It was something he wanted – wanted for a long time.

Once again tonight she seemed to read his mind as her body shifted, taking his hands in hers and letting them roam about her thighs. Calloused skin against soft flesh seemed to make tingles run along her body, making a sigh escape her lips.

Heero started to pick up and soon Relena was no longer guiding him, but staying along for the ride as his fingers plucked at the thigh high and running fingers slowly up to her skirt. With hesitating only a second, his fingers slipped under the fabric and felt the heat of her passion behind the thin piece of lace that hid her bundle of nerves so little. Relena's head bent backward, her neck becoming exposed in the moonlight. This time it was his turn to smirk as he moved his body up making her falter backwards as he sank his lips over the sweet flesh.

Relena let her head fall to the side as teeth nipped at the apex of her neck while her fingers fished through the brunette chocolate locks and scraped the back of Heero's head.

He couldn't seem to get enough of her and just as he was coming to this realization he felt two petite hands lay flat on his chest and shoved him back down. It kind of surprised him – okay it really surprised him as his eyes widened at the violent action. Relena smirked.

"Heero you look surprised," Was she reading his mind? Or was he simply that readable now that she was under his skin? "This is my night to show you just what I've wanted for five years now." She purred the last part as she leaned next to his ear. "I want to fuck you over and over and when you think you can't stand anymore," her tongue slipped past her lips and arched over his ear making him moan, "I'll make you come again." An invitation, a meeting that was held off far too long with this seductress sat before him and he wasn't about to pass it up. With a swift motion, he'd managed to untangle her legs from his as his ankle locked her in place. Relena gasped lightly as he took the initiative and claimed her mouth, his tongue searching to tango with hers.

One of his arms had managed to snake around her waist, causing her to be immobile against him. Her fingers jetted across toned muscles of his chest while her body was crushed to his lower body, which only spiked her arousal further when his member pressed firmly between legs.

"Oh God," she moaned. Wait- this was not the plan. Her mind quickly fighting off the want that drove her toward kissing Heero and the need to feel dominant tonight caused her to halt all actions – and Heero took it as her rethinking the situation.

"Relena?" He whispered. His was breath hot and puffing right along her collarbone. Blue eyes rolled back as she tried to fight off the impulse of riding him right then and there. It wouldn't be bad to let him control her; allow him to give her multiple orgasms as she called his name into the night. But that would wait, her mind snapped.

No. Tonight was about showing this man just how much they needed one another. To break from the chains of reality and finally open his eyes to the necessity of staying by his side, no more playing the innocent games.

Like a waterfall that had ceased to move, Relena stayed rock solid. Everything about her demeanor changed and Heero almost had to bite his tongue from the disappointment that wish to be let out.

The pain was welcomed but rejection, he couldn't handle. Not from her. The only person who sincerely gave a damn about him to turn her back on him was like a knife in his already beaten and torn heart. It wouldn't have surprised him if she left his life that he wouldn't be able to breathe. Hell if she left there would be no life for him. "Relena, what is it?"

Within the blink of an eye her body slipped away from his and that was when he felt it. The pain that wanted so badly to consume him and leave him hollow. Make everything he lived for turn into ashes at his feet.

Feet padded lightly across the carpet floor and stopped just before the threshold of the bedroom doorway. "Heero, I told you tonight was about getting what I need and receiving what you want." Her words were short, leaving little emotion to tell him how she felt. Even in the dim light he could tell that her back was to him from the sound of her voice. "But it looks like your not going to make this easy for me and I'm not in the least bit surprised," Relena murmured. Could she really have thought otherwise with a man like Heero?

Biting back a chuckle at the thought, the sound of sheets rustling drew her attention back to her objective. Fingers grazed lightly over the black backpack she had thrown across a chair opposite of the bed along with her jacket. A smirk pulled at her lips as her fingers seized what she was after.

"Heero," she called, the movements stilled from behind her and she knew his undivided attention was what was to be said. "Every time that I tried to show you how much I cared for you, like clockwork you'd run off. Fighting more battles, throwing yourself into the line of fire and even after the war, work always seemed to be your way of running." What she said was real but she tried to conceal was that she needed him to forget himself, to lose his thoughts and fall into the memories. Even so, bringing those words to the surface was simply placing a knife over an already opened wound. It hurt. Not because of the way he stilled but because he kept silent. There was nothing to be said. She hit the nail on the problem and closed the coffin over the doubts. With just the silence alone it was confirmation on what she always tried to hide behind polite smiles and hopeful eyes.

Then again, it was something she always knew of Heero. Emotions were something that was foreign to him. Being privileged to show them without restraint, her heart ached every time he couldn't smile or cry. He wasn't allowed the luxury. A chill ran up her spine and she realized standing there wasn't going to do anything. Turning on her heel, she faced a half naked Heero and she nearly let the plan fly out the window just so she could let him consume her.

Heero half stood – sat on the bed with one foot touching the floor while the other was bent on the mattress. The sheets had bunched up around his waist, like a child who tossed in his sleep and couldn't free himself from the tangles of cotton.

Her mouth watered when she was finally able to see through the moonlight the soft and hard contrasting curves and crevices of his chest and abs. Over the years he'd defined them even further and gained more muscle to his shoulders and chest. Sinfully delicious to her eyes, if she had said she wasn't turned on it would have been a sin to sanity's sake.

Trying to regain a bit of composure least he suspect something of her, she let her eyes travel across the room toward the Armoire that sat snug in a corner. Different bits of things littered the top along with a magazine to a gun. She scoffed at that.

'You just couldn't teach a dog a new trick.' Her eyes fell to a small picture frame and her heart froze when she managed to define who was in it. 'Or could you?' There sitting among a few things Heero always thought a necessity was a picture of she and him at the school dance. Her mind snapped out of its reverie when she heard another foot fall to the floor.

Heero had left the bed now, just standing there watching her.

Giving a risk, her eyes glanced up to see his molted with lust and confusion. To cut off all her advances with a snap of a finger, she'd have thought maybe he would hunt her down. Instead he seemed determined to hold his ground and not fall after her. The famous smirk of the night came back to her lips as her fingers twisted the object in her hand.

Well that just had to change, now didn't it?

The sound of metal grazing metal seized Heero's attention as his eyes switched from hers to her hand. Unfortunately he didn't catch sight of whatever it was as her petite hands were against his chest while her lips played wicked games with his. What ever she had, it seemed unimportant as Heero fisted his hands into her locks while one of her hands grasped his waist, the other disappearing behind his back. Her teeth nipped his bottom lip making him moan when the pain seemed to mix with pleasure. Stepping one foot between his pair, Relena pushed on the back of his calve as her one hand knocked him down with a heavy shove. Before he could retort with any sign of disapproval he found she was over top of him on the bed again, each leg snuggly bent at his waist. "Heero you really need to learn some control," he felt her teeth nipping at his exposed neck and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Cold touched heated skin and his mind yelled at him to pay attention. With heavy eye lids, Heero tried to focus on her face but it only seemed to push him further to edge with her heated gaze. Simultaneously one hand reached up toward his and cupped his wrist while the other went passed his waist and teased the bulge that tented his boxers. He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth when little devious fingers slinked about him and caused his hips to buck upwards instinctively at the source of pleasure. Relena smiled at how easily Heero's body reacted to her. It seemed this was going to be very fun to use later on.

The tightness around his shaft grew and Heero let out a moan that even the blonde had to stop what she was doing just to watch his face contort in pleasure and impatience. Petting him, she ran an index finger right across the tip and felt his boxers become wet. So very interested in his reactions to her touch, Relena swooped up his balls in one handful and started to mold them like putty in her hands making Heero buck his hips up into her hand again. Using his foot, Heero surged Relena unexpectedly upward and claimed her mouth with his in a demanding searing kiss that left her breathless and moaning. The front of her panties were against his hardened rock in the new position and every time she moved she had to suck in air through clenched teeth as her own body echoed its need.

Even though her body begged for her to stay put she knew wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Least she'd ended up finding herself in his clutches and begging for release, Relena shifted her body so her hands were closer to his. "Oh God," she moaned as she fell forward when Heero pushed her against him, his clothed cock ramming against her clitoris. Squeezing her eyes shut with all her will power, she grasped both of Heero's wrists and lifted them up to the headboard as he started to bring his lips to her chest, licking the exposed skin of her breast.

Using determination alone to get her to focus, Relena had the metal around one wrist and through the headrest when Heero's head snapped up. "Relena what are you-" She didn't let him finish as a fine and clear snap had her smiling triumphantly down as Heero tried to pull his arms down and felt resistance.

"Relena," he warned in a low tone that she couldn't help but find amusing than threatening. It seemed she just snagged a nerve with her Yuy toy.

"Yes?" She chuckled as her hands swam down his bare chest and let fingertips roam the scars and muscles of his body. If she was only mildly turned on before it was touching his rock hard body that turned the heat up on her own excitement. Wetness pooled about her thighs and she had to hold back another moan when she felt Heero's knee brush up against her when he tried to pull himself up. Messy chocolate bangs fell into his eyes that became hazed with dark lust and anger as he fought against the cuffs. At first, Relena thought he would pull his arms out of their sockets before quitting but eventually when Heero realized these were no ordinary hand cuffs stilled his movements and leveled a glare at her.

"Let me guess, Duo helped you with these." He stated as he turned his head away, making a frown mare the woman's lips.

"I'm sorry but do you find this wrong?" Relena eyed him warily as he turned his gaze back to her, the glazed look still filled in his eyes though it looked even more dangerous when coupled with the death glare. Though she knew the cuffs would hold him in place and not be picked – because he'd been dead on the mark about Duo's help – she still felt the shivers crawl up her spine.

"Don't be stupid," he snapped and left his tone without any emotion, something Relena was quite tired of.

"Stupid?" Now it was her turn to be pissed as one hand raised and smacked across his chest, making a red mark start to form on his skin as he flinched for only a second.

Relena made no motion to slap him again but her eyes held their own danger as he found them starting to look down his body. His stomach coiled. Silently, wheels worked in that head of hers and he knew it wasn't going to be something like unlocking him – like he wished she'd do.

Blinking back her thoughts as not to allow any hint of her motives, Relena slipped from the bed and disappeared back into the darkness of the room. Hands immobile, she knew Heero was more than capable of just using his legs to stop her. Snatching the black bag from the seat, she walked back toward the bed and dropped it in between Heero's feet. His Prussian blue watched as the bag landed near him and almost expected for it to blow up. No, he didn't see Relena crazy, but it was an old habit of always thinking something to explode. Relena slipped back onto the bed, the bag behind her as her body lay down on his legs.

"Why is it you always seem to think I haven't any needs? You never seem to give me credit as a human." Relena traced her finger nail against his calve, leaving small tingling sensations behind in its wake. He didn't answer as he watched her finger continue upward toward his knee and make small circular paths until she stopped and turned her back to him. First, she was going to have to distract him. With balance, Relena slipped her hand to each side of the shirt as she slowly lifted it up over her head, letting the soft tendrils of her hair spill down her naked back as the fabric fell from her body.

Heero's eyes were glued to each strand as they grazed the skin he wanted so desperately to touch. Once when Relena hadn't known, he'd watched her undress unintentionally at first but he couldn't bring himself to walk away or warn her of his presence. Instead, he watched through the crack of the door as Relena lost her work clothes and slipped into her PJs.

The same feeling he felt when watching her through the opening of the door drifted into his body, making him want to reach up and slip his fingers down that narrow path from her shoulders down to the small of her back.

Biting down hard on his lip, he could taste the bittersweet savor of iron crimson fill his taste buds while his eyes raked the form in front of him. While Heero was currently eyeing her backside, Relena worked her hand into the bag and took hold of another pair of cuffs, these being a bigger size as she hooked them about his ankles and slipped the shackles through the bed frame's iron. Heero's eyes slipped into slits as he felt the cold iron touch his skin and he started to kick his legs but couldn't get enough momentum with Relena's weight on his legs.

"Heero, behave." She cooed over her shoulder as she placed the backpack down to the bedside and crawled up his body to rest just below his boxers. That was when it hit him, hard. He was sprawled across his bed, shackled and tied down. Naked. With the blonde vixen just sitting before him while his erection saluted her as she eyed it with hunger dancing in her eyes.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take. And just as the thought processed through his mind, he felt the touch of her hand grip his erection through the front slit of his boxers. Cool skin touched hot flesh and he reared his head back, letting it hit the back of the headboard to try to get bearing. Pain usually worked. At least for him when he couldn't concentrate and had to block out everything around.

But it seemed it wasn't going to work as the feel of Relena starting to slip her whole hand around his cock dulled the pain.

He fucking couldn't even feel any!

The feeling of her hands tangled in his boxers pulled him out of his mind as he felt her jerk him.

That stopped all thought process.

He bit down trying hard to not moan and let her know she was doing something his body liked. But it looked like his body was going to turn on him as his throat gurgled and let a strangled moan rip through him as he felt her squeeze tightly. He had to block out the image of her, sitting there on his lap as she played with his straining dick. The blonde tendrils that encased her face and blue eyes made her appear as innocent as a kitten but she was far from it. Just as he tried to get his body to stop convulsing under her, he felt something wet touch him and he snapped his eyes open to see Relena had ripped open the front of the boxers and was slipping her mouth over him.

"For fuck sake s-stop it!" He screamed. There was a twitch to her movements, almost like he slapped her feelings around and she had to let the shock slip away.

Instead doing like he demanded, Relena whipped her head up, a small trickle of his juices on the corner of her mouth as she grinned at him. "I'm sorry Heero. What did you say, I couldn't hear you because I was too busy sucking you off." Not giving him a second to reply, she moved her lips back around the head and slipped it down her throat. Muscles twitched and she felt her throat tighten around the shaft as she started to move her head up and down. Heero couldn't stop himself from watching as the blonde's head bobbed up and down between his legs. He groaned and something in him snapped when he felt the scrape of her teeth along his length. Tongue curled about the base, she felt him spasm and then warm hot liquid started to spill down the back of her throat, burning the flavor of him forever in her body. He was close, she thought as her one hand started to massage her balls while her other held his hip down with nails. Just as he found himself reaching the peak of a climax, Relena pulled her mouth off of him making him bark in frustration. "What the fuck?!" His eyes were just about bulging out of his head as he glared at her. Relena simply stared at him for a moment as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

This time there was pain but not in his head as the throbbing need for release made his manhood twitch in the cool night air. Slipping her hand under the waistband of the boxers, Relena pulled hard until she heard the seams ripping apart, until there was nothing more than ruined fabric sprawled along his body. Heero winced. The sound just seemed to claim that all his barriers – at least clothes wise- were gone, leaving him just plan stoke naked in front of a devious little harlot.

Cock twitching at the name, Heero groaned when he felt Relena touch along the side of his shaft. It felt too damn good to be real.

"You know this would feel so much better, buried deep inside me." Stating it like it would be better to have a blanket on a cold night, Relena coasted along his body so she just hovered above him as she claimed his lips, letting him taste himself on her mouth.

Their tongues tangled, battling over for supremacy. Relena grinded her hips into Heero, making them both moan as heat flooded into their bodies, flushing their skin. In all her fantasies, this seemed to out beat them over and over again. The feel of his flesh against her, the warmth of his touch and the taste of his mouth as he fought with hers, it all was far better than any dream she had.

Extricating herself from the ex-pilot's body, Relena blew a piece of hair from her eyes as she smiled at Heero's lazed expression though the simmering passion didn't die from his orbs.

"Relena," He whispered, drawing her near to hear him. He nipped at her neck which was exposed to him when she leaned down. She allowed him take his greed of her skin before pulling away to find him wanting to say something. "I want to taste all of you," he breathed, the air becoming sizzling hot.

Relena couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her back as she watched his eyes darken and his face drawn in a serious manner. He wanted to taste of all of her. That was what he said and that was what she burned from.

"I'm not letting you lose," She warned. Heero just nodded and Relena finally caved. Pulling her bottom up toward his neck, she placed one foot on either side of his head and closed the space between his mouth and her thighs.

A wave of nervousness splashed against her fire and she almost reared backwards when she felt Heero's teeth pulling at her panties. After what felt like a struggle, he glanced up giving the initiative to help him out. Smiling, Relena rose up and pushed her panties down to her thighs and the musky arousal had Heero growling. If she hadn't been there, she would have never believed that Heero growled. His teeth sank into the black lace panties that were somewhat still in his way and pulled hard making the familiar sound of ripping material heard in her ears. She would have yelled, maybe even smacked him a bit for ripping a pair of her panties but instead relished at the feel of his teeth continuing up her thigh, nipping and licking until he reached her curls.

The flick of a tongue hard against her nub had Relena panicked. Even though she knew it was coming, it still threw her off at how hard he did it. Almost desperate to have the taste in his mouth, he plunged his mouth over her fold and sucked, bits of his hair started to tickle the insides of her thigh as he stroked her. He moaned vibrating her insides as the sweet taste of nectar trickled down his throat.

Relena was in heaven. With each stroke, nibble, suck she was brought closer and closer to the edge. Her fingers gripped the hands that were secured at the head rest as her body wanted to ram into his face. It felt too good and just when she felt her nearing, his body jerked and he stopped. The man pushed his mouth from her nether region as he licked his lips, the sound of them smacking in the room like he'd just eaten his favorite food and were savoring it.

"Revenge is a bitch Rel," He stated. Panting at exhaustion, Relena didn't even reply as she tumbled her body off the bed and went toward his crotch.

Not even caring if she was rough, her hand was around his cock that grew a bit while eating her out. And it seemed she'd taken a bit of frustration out on Heero as he howled in pain. But the tint of his eyes still showed pleasure, making Relena smirk.

Hooking one foot over the other, she watched as his darkened glare snapped into a look of shock while she lowered herself down against his length. Sitting just next to her folds, Relena rubbed up and felt her body rock with tingles. Heero's mouth had fallen open with a gasp as she raised herself up and merely stayed.

A moment passed and their eyes were locked.

"Revenge may be a bitch, but I'm very good with teaching you lessons Heero." With that, she slammed down on to his cock, taking him to the hilt inside of her. Her mouth was wide open as her eyes shut briefly before opening them up to see Heero in a similar state. "Tell me you want me," she said with a ragged breath. Once again she rose but wouldn't descend on to him. She waited, her eyes stormy gray now.

"I want you," He said. Relena started to fall down and slammed into him and nearly lost all her senses to breathe.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Relena pulled back up and watched as Heero brought his attention back to her.

"Fuck me," Loosing all concepts of breathing, he tried not to sound desperate and failed miserably. And he knew it.

Relena shook her head, blonde tresses falling into her eyes. "Say I want you to fuck me Relena."

"I want you to fuck me Relena." He parroted what was to be said and felt her impale herself on him. He watched as her breasts bounced and her nipples hardened into two small buds.

Relena pulled herself up once again, redness seeping into her face as she tried to make a sentence. "Say you love me Heero?" It wasn't a command, and the desperate cry in her voice made his heart ache. Her words almost sounded on the edge of tears.

"You love me Heero." A smack against his abs made a red mark mare his chest again as he watched Relena become enraged.

"Don't. Please don't joke." She sat, wedged against his dick and legs. Don't cry. She kept chanting to herself. Whatever you do don't you dare cry. And even as she repeated the words, the tears continued to try and break from the barrier.

"I love you Relena. I always have."

The words hit her not because she had asked him and he repeated but because they were held with a soft tone to them, not at all like the Heero with the cold monotone voice.

Hesitation held her still until she looked to find Heero looking at her, his words echoing through his eyes and she knew. He never had to say those words again so long as he gave that look only to her.

"Thank you," She whispered as she reached up and kissed his lips which he fervently returned.

Just as he reached to brush her cheek the sound of a clank halted him and he heard giggles. Relena smiled as she leaned forward and undid them with the press of her finger on the lock.

"You've got to be kidding me, a press-scan?" Relena nodded as she pulled the cuffs off and threw them to the floor just as Heero swam his arms across her back, pulling her back to his lips. They continued until he tried to turn and once again Relena had to get up and unshackle him before finding that he was still very hard.

Keeping him in place with a hand on his chest, he allowed her to sit on him like she had and started to ride him. His hands held her waist as he guided her and hit the sweet spot deep inside her as she came.

Soon he joined until the fell to the bed with breathless kisses coasting along every bit of skin they saw.

"Heero?" She called a while after they decided to rest for a bit and nestled against one another.

"Hm?"

"You realize why I did this don't you?" Her fingers played with his as she turned lightly around to find him staring at her.

"After the first hit on the chest, yeah I pretty much got I was being an ass." Relena giggled as she turned around and a dirty thought crossed her mind. With a wiggle of her butt, Relena felt a familiar salute to her backside as Heero moaned. "You're asking for it- you little vixen." He panted and turned her around and kissed her. Just as she was getting ready to wiggle against him again she heard a snap of metal.

Her eyes snapped open and looked up to find her hands had been locked to the bed post, leaving her stuck on her side. "HEERO!" She screamed, panic in her voice.

A dark seductive chuckle rumbled behind and she could just barely see the side of his face as he leaned down and kissed her abdomen.

"It's my turn."

"HEERO YUY!" A crack against her ass had her yipe out in pain. He smacked her ass! How dare he – "DON'T YOU EVEN-" He smacked the palm of his hand over her pale cheek again making her wince as it reddened.

"Behave Relena," He snagged the garter belt under his finger and pulled, letting it snap back and slap against skin.

Relena finally managed to turn a bit to yell at him when she found him taking a gander at the purchases in the black backpack. He smirked, deviously. Oh God, her mind moaned as she felt herself become wet again.

It was going to be a long, long night.

**Long Night?**


End file.
